Final Fight with Darkness
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: The Digidestined fight Myotismon, but will the price of victory be too high?
1. Alone

Sora blew into her hands. Even though she was right in front of the fire, she still felt like one of Fridgamon's relatives. She looked at everyone around her. There was Matt and Gabumon with their arms around T.K. and Patamon. Joe and Gomamon where holding each others so tight they looked like their closed eyes were going to pop out. Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon were all huddled together, trying to keep each other warm. Tai and Agumon, however, were no where to be found. Sora was worried when she woke up to see they weren't there. She wanted to look for them, but knew she shouldn't leave the camp. Tai could take care of himself, but she didn't want to go to sleep until she knew they were all right. She noticed a bright glow coming from her chest. It was her Crest of Love. She didn't want to wake the others, so she quickly covered it with her hands. She tried to calm herself down, but it was no use. Every time she thought this deeply about Tai it started glowing. Suddenly she heard her name. "Sora?"   
  
"Biyomon, I didn't mean to wake you."   
  
"I felt the crest," she said,"Who are you thinking about?"   
  
"Tai,"she said,"He's missing."   
  
"I should have known," Biyomon said as she cuddled up to her friend,"He'll be back!"   
  
Then if on cue, there was a rustling in the bushes. "I don't want him to know we were awake, pretend you're asleep." Sora said. They quickly closed their eyes, but Sora kept one open a slit. Tai came into view with Agumon trailing behind him.   
  
"Man, Agumon,"Tai said,"I don't understand why you have to be so secretive about using the bathroom! So you have to use it, so what?" Agumon didn't say anything as he sat down.  
  
"Oh look," Tai said,"Sora's crest is glowing. I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Tai smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
After the kids woke up, they started to debate about what to do. As usual, Tai and Matt started fighting.   
  
"I say we go after him," Tai said.   
  
Matt argued,"We can't go attacking Myotismon head on. He's just too strong!"   
  
"Listen, Matt, we know he's trying to return to our world! If he should do it, Kari and Gatomon won't be able to hold him off by themselves!"   
  
"Tai, we need a plan!"   
  
"Maybe you're just too scared!" Tai said.   
  
It almost became a fist fight, but Joe intervened. "Matt's right, we need a plan to follow instead of blind courage!"   
  
"I agree!" Sora said.   
  
Tai's expression suddenly changed. "Fine, whatever! Do whatever you want!" he screamed as he ran towards the lake.   
  
"Tai!" Sora cried.   
  
"Let him go!" Matt said,"Hothead needs to cool down!"   
  
Sora glared at him. "Why can't you two ever get along?"   
  
Down at the lake, Sora saw Tai sitting on a rock, looking at the sunset.   
  
"Tai?" she asked.   
  
"What do you want, Sora?" he said angrily.   
  
"Why did you run off like that?" she asked.   
  
"Because, Matt has to disagree with everything I say! Didn't you noticed or were you too busy treating him like your boyfriend?"   
  
"I...I..I hate you!" she said, turning from him and running back to camp with tears in her eyes.   
  
Tai was tempted to call her back, but stopped himself. He needed to fell angry, maybe it could keep his mind off the fact that he was starting to like her.   
  
He shook his head clean. No!" he thought,"Sora's my friend, not my girlfriend!"   
  
He sat for a while longer before he couldn't take it anymore. He had to apologize to her.   
  
Just as he was about to get up, he heard Agumon's voice calling to him. "Tai, there's danger! Myotismon's attacking!"   
  
Tai followed Agumon back to camp, expecting to hear yelling and fighting but he heard nothing. His mind raced," What if they're dead? No, it can't be, they just can't!"   
  
As he reached the camp, he saw everything was burning and there were patches in the earth. His friends were no where to be found. Then he saw it. Sora's helmet. There it was, with no one to wear it.   
  
"No!" Tai screamed as he grabbed it and held it near his heart. "Sora, I never even got to tell you I love you!"   
  
He dropped to the ground and cried himself to sleep. 


	2. Kidnapped

Part 2: Kidnapped   
  
Tai was floating somewhere. He didn't know where, but he definitely knew it was dark. "Where am I?" he asked.   
  
"You're here with me!"a familiar voice said.   
  
"Sora!" Tai said in a cry of relief," I thought you were dead!"   
  
"I am!" she said.   
  
Tai screamed as a skeleton came into view wearing Sora's clothes, minus the helmet. "I am  
dead, Tai!" the skeleton said,"And you killed me!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes! You were jealous that I took Matt's side and you ran off!"   
  
"No, No!" Tai was pleading,"No more!"   
  
"When Myotismon attacked, you weren't there to protect me! Now you have to live with the guilt for the rest of your life!"   
  
"No! I'm sorry!" he yelled.   
  
Suddenly, he heard another voice as the skeleton disappeared. It was calling his name. "Tai, Tai," it was sobbing," Don't you leave me too!"   
  
"Mi..Mimi?" Tai asked. Light streamed into the darkness as he opened his eyes.   
  
"Look, he's coming around," someone else said.   
  
Tai completely opened his eyes to see Mimi's tear streaked face. "Oh, Tai!" she said, hugging him," I thought you were gone too!"   
  
"Mimi! You're okay, but where are the others?"   
  
"I don't know! I was down at the other side of camp, about to take a bath, but when I was  
done I came back and saw everyone was gone, and saw Agumon trying to wake you up!"   
  
"I'm okay now," Tai said as he got to his feet, still clutching Sora's helmet," but the others.."   
  
"Myotismon has them!"   
  
Tai, Agumon, Mimi and Palmon turned around to see a small Digimon with wings.  
"Demidevimon!" they all said at once.   
  
He bowed. "At your service!"   
  
"What do you want?" Tai yelled.   
  
"Just to tell you that Myotismon has your friends!"   
  
"Why should we believe you?" Palmon asked from behind Mimi's leg.   
  
Demidevimon smiled. Behind him a glowing giant square appeared. The friends gasped. In the square they saw a brick dungeon with their friends. T.K. was leaning against the wall, crying with Patamon cuddling him.   
  
Then they saw Tentomon at the feet of a kid who had a giant gash on his face. "Izzy!" Mimi cried.   
  
Next, they saw Gomamon at the base of a blanket. He was watching someone place a cold rag on Joe's head. Someone with a Biyomon at her feet, someone missing helmet.   
  
"Sora!" Tai screamed.   
  
The scene in the square changed to a brick wall where Matt was begin hung from chains on his arms."Do as I tell you! Give me the energy of your crest!" someone was yelling to him.   
  
"Myotismon," Agumon whispered.   
  
Matt lifted his head. "Even if I knew how, I still wouldn't give it to you!"   
  
Suddenly, Matt's body began to spasm as giant bolts of lightning shot through him. "Matt!" Tai screamed. Turning to Demidevimon he said,"Stop this!"   
  
He smiled as the square disappeared. "I can, but only if you surrender to me, now!"   
  
"No way!" Tai yelled. "Let's do it guys!"   
  
"Pepper Breath!"   
  
"Poison Ivy!"   
  
"Whoa!" Demidevimon yelled as he avoided their attacks. "You'd better believe I'll be back!" he said as he flew off.   
  
After he was gone, Mimi asked Tai what they were going to do. As Tai slid his goggles down to hang around his neck, he put Sora's helmet on. "We're going after our friends!" he said. 


	3. Battle of the Bridge

PART 3: BATTLE OF THE BRIDGE   
  
Agumon sniffed the air. "Anything?" Tai asked.   
  
Agumon shook his head. "No, nothing! I can't get their scents!"   
  
Tai sighed. "Okay guys, let's make camp here for the night." He heard sighs of relief from his companions. They had been walking for 20 hours strait! It was a tiring and frustration journey, because they had no idea where their friends where. "Maybe after you rest, you'll be able to find it again!" Tai said to Agumon.   
  
He nodded. After they had set up a fire, the Digimon went to look for food while Tai and Mimi sat by the fire.   
  
"Do you think we'll ever find them?" she asked.   
  
"Of course we will!" Tai said," Don't give up! We won't stop until we find Sora and the others!"   
  
Mimi starred him strait in the eye. "You like her, don't you?"   
  
"Of course, she's my friend!"   
  
"No! I mean really like her? Maybe I could even use the other L-word?"   
  
"The truth?" Tai asked, looking her strait in the eye.   
  
"Yes, the truth!"   
  
"Mimi, I'm madly in love with her, but, well, I don't think she feels the same way!"   
  
"Well, you'll never know unless you tell her how you feel!"   
  
Tai shrugged and looked at the stars. "I wonder how Kari is doing."   
  
"You think about her alot too, dontcha?"   
  
"Yeah. She should have come with us! She's a Digidestind!"   
  
"Why did you tell her to stay home then?"   
  
"She chose to, I really didn't have a say in the matter!"   
  
Suddenly, a cylinder of light appeared. "Hello, kids!"   
  
"Geni?" Tai and Mimi said.   
  
"Yes, and I have some good news! The good news is I know where Myotismon is holding your friends. It is the castle beyond the bridge. Be careful though, his new castle is huge! You must pass through a first gate, beyond that is the courtyard, that is where your friends are sure to be! I'll be waiting for you at the castle gate!"   
  
"Thanks, Geni," Tai said as he disappeared.   
  
Meanwhile, at Myotismon's castle, Matt slowly lifted his head. He saw the rest of his captured friends were being suspended the same way as him. "So, you decided to join me?"   
  
"This isn't a time to joke," Joe said.   
  
The door suddenly flew open, throwing light on Matt's face. "What do you want," he asked the figure in the door.   
  
Myotismon laughed. "I want your energy. You see, I have found a way to get back to your world! You may have prevented me from capturing the 8th child, but soon I will control your world!"   
  
"How?" Izzy asked.   
  
"You used you digivices to enter this world and I believe they can also be used to leave it! By zapping their energies I plan to reenter your world! HAHAHAHA! And the energy from your crests shall be enough to stop Mimi and the one I hate the most, your accursed leader Tai!"   
  
"What?" Sora asked.   
  
"That's right! Even as we speak they are approaching my castle, but they will not get passed the bridge!"   
  
"Tai!" Matt suddenly yelled,"Tai, It's a trap! He knows you're coming!"   
  
  
Tai suddenly stopped. "What?" Agumon asked.   
  
"I thought I heard Matt's voice!" he said.   
  
"Wow, this is like, X-Files freaky!" Mimi said.   
  
No one said anything else as they reached a long wooden bridge over a deep cliff. In the  
distance they could see a giant castle.   
  
"That must be Myotismon's," Palmon said.   
  
Suddenly, a figure dropped from the sky and landed on the bridge. It looked like a metal human with a glob of goo on his arm. "I am Proteus," the figure said," and this goo is called Clonamon!"   
  
"You're not a digimon!" Agumon cried.   
  
"That's right! I am a created life form, grown by Myotismon. It is my job to stop you!"   
  
"How, it doesn't look like your digimon can do anything!" Tai said.   
  
Proteus held up a tag, but with no crest. "Watch as your friends destroy you!"   
  
"What does that mean?" Mimi asked.   
  
Proteus smiled as he said in a familiar voice," Crest of Hope!"   
  
"T.K.?" Tai asked as Proteus changed to look like T.K. and Clonamon became Patamon.   
  
"Boom Bubble!" he cried as he preformed Patamon's attack. When it hit the friends, it caused them to fly off the bridge.   
  
"Crest of Reliability!" Proteus cried as he became Joe and Clonamon became Gomamon.   
  
"Marching Fishes!" he yelled as a way of fish cause Tai and the others to fall back even more.   
  
"That's it!" Tai yelled,"Digivolve!"   
  
"Agumon digivole to Greymon!"   
  
"Palmon digivole to Togemon!"   
  
Greymon yelled,"Nova Blast," at Clonamon, but he dodge it.   
  
"Needle Spray!" But Togemon's attack didn't have an affect on Clonamon.   
  
"Crest of Knowledge!" Proteus said as he became Izzy.   
  
"Super Shocker!" Clonamon yelled as he attacked the ground. The explosion caused Greymon flew backwards, Mimi and Palmon landed on a patch of grass, only Tai was left standing.   
  
Proteus smiled as he said,"Crest of Love!" He became Sora as Clonamon preformed Biyomon's Spiral Twister. The attack landed in front of Tai. He flew backwards and landed on his stomach.   
  
"I'll stop you!" he moaned.   
  
"But I thought you loved me!" Proteus said in Sora's voice.   
  
"Stop messing with my head!" Tai yelled.   
  
"Crest of Friendship!" Proteus became Matt and Clonamon became Gabumon.   
  
"Blue Blaster!" Clonamon yelled. Tai closed his eyes, but the blast never hit.   
  
When he opened his eyes he was that Togemon was attacking Clonamon, with Mimi back on the bridge yelling,"We'll bring this whole bridge down if we have too!"   
  
Mimi then reached back and punched Proteus! "Ow!" she cried," That hurt!"   
  
Proteus laughed. "You'll never stop me! I have the power of all your friends!"   
  
"Mimi!" Tai cried out in pain," Aim for the tag! The tag!"   
  
Mimi swung her purse around and nailed Proteus's tag. "No!" Proteus cried out as he changed back to his original form, then became T.K. then Joe, than Izzy, then Sora, then Matt, and then a weird combination of all five.   
  
He cried in pain as he stumbled over and fell off the bridge. "Don't forget this!" Togemon yelled as she through Clonamon off the bridge after him.   
  
Togemon became Plamon and followed Mimi over to where Tai was trying to get up. Agumon was with him. "Tai, let me help you!"   
  
She moved him over to a fallen log and laid his back against it. "Thank you, Mimi!" Tai said.   
  
"Huh?" she asked and she began to bandage up Tai's cut arm.   
  
"You saved my life, thank you!"   
  
Mimi laughed. "Oh, no problem. Haha!"   
  
Tai smiled as he leaned back. "Will we ever find our friends?" he asked himself. 


	4. Return of the Digidestined

Part 4: Return of the Digidestined.   
  
Myotismon's fangs gleamed as his lips curled back in a smile. He was standing in front of the captured Digidestined. He smile grew larger as Demidevimon flew into the center of the room and placed a crystal there. Myotismon laughed as the crystal drew light and energy from the digivices. "If you're curious," he began,"I am draining your digivice's  
energy!"   
  
"You're going to open the portal?" Joe asked.   
  
"You will see!" Myotismon laughed.   
  
  
Kari was standing in a field full of flowers. The only other person was her brother. She smiled. All was right. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her stomach and heard her name. She quickly opened her eyes to see Gatomon sitting on her stomach. "Sorry to wake you," Gatomon said,"but you have to see this!"   
  
Kari followed her digimon to their balcony. She gasped at what she saw. By  
the docks, she could see a castle, but then she didn't! Then the castle appeared again, but  
then once again disappeared! "What is that?" she asked.   
  
Gatomon put a concerned look on her furry face. "Myotismon! Somehow his castle is phasing between this world and the Digiworld! Soon, it we be completely here! I think your brother has failed!"   
  
"No!" Kari said,"but, either way, I guess we'd better check it out!"   
  
"So," Agumon said,"this is Myotismon's castle, but why can I see right through it?" They had reached the wall of the castle just as it began to phase through dimensions.   
"Because he's planning to enter your world!" They turned around to see a projection of Genni floating in the grass.   
  
"Say what?" Tai asked. "His castle is about to jump across dimensions! Unfortunately, you'll never get inside in time! I'm sorry."   
  
"No!" Tai screamed,"There's always a way!" He got a running start and jumped across the moat and caught on to the castle wall. He began to phase in synch with the castle. "Grab on!" he yelled.  
  
Mimi and Agumon held on to Palmon as she used her Poison Ivy attack to pull them across. "Good luck!" Genni said.   
  
The four friends held on with white knuckle grips as they felt the castle shift through  
dimensions. They felt a whoosh! of air, then a thud as the castle landed on something. They lost their grip and landed on something hard.   
  
Tai moaned as he placed his hand on Sora's helmet, which was still covering his head.  
"Thanks!" he muttered.   
  
When he opened his eyes, he was another pair staring back at him. "Wah!" he yelled as he  
jumped back.   
  
"Tai?"   
  
"Kari?" he said as he recognized his little sister."Tai!" she cried as she hugged him. Tai felt  
something pushing at his calves. Looking down, he saw a familiar white Digimon, purring.   
  
"Gatomon!" Tai said as he began to pet her.   
  
He looked around. He was at the docks. The castle had materialized so the end was just  
touching the pier.   
  
"Hey, small fry!" Mimi said," Remember me?"   
  
"Of course!"Kari said as she hugged her," but where are everyone else?"   
  
"In there!"Tai said, pointing to the castle.   
  
They suddenly heard a creaking noise as the drawbridge began to drop. "Over here!" Tai yelled as they hid behind a pile of crates.   
  
Out of the opened gateway came a wave of green. "Ugh!" Mimi said,"Numemons!"   
  
Following the Numemons came a convoy of elephants and rhinoceroses. "Mammothmons and Monochromons!" Agumon said, "Myostimon is pulling out all the stops!"   
  
"What are they doing?" Palmon asked as the drawbridge closed.   
  
"They're gonna attack the city!" Tai said.   
  
"We have to stop them!" Kari said.   
  
Tai shook his head. "They have us outnumbered by about a 1000 to one! We need to fee our friends first! Palmon, use your 'Poison Ivy' to pull us up. We can climb down then!"   
  
Palmon did as she was told and soon they were inside the castle.   
  
There were giant wall s that created a maze. "What do we do now?" Agumon asked.   
  
Tai couldn't answer him as they heard a loud noise coming from the corroder to the right.   
  
"This way!" Tai said as he ran to a trap door on the floor in the left wall. After everyone was inside the room, he closed the trap door, but opened it just a little. He saw another group of Numemon ran past.   
  
"They haven't seen us yet! Good!" Suddenly, his digivice began to beep. Looking at it he saw five blinking lights on the upper right hand screen. "Those are our friends!"   
  
"Then who are these three?" Mimi asked, referring to the bottom left coroner of hers.   
  
"Uh, Mimi, that's us!" Tai said.   
  
"Oh!"   
  
Kari, Tai, Agumon and Gatomon sighed. "Comon!" Tai said as he led the way.   
  
  
Tai and Agumon jumped behind a row of very tall bushes. "I think I hear something coming!" he told Agumon.   
  
It had been nine hours since they began the search and four hours since they were separated. They had been attacked by Numemons and Tai lost Mimi and Palmon, and Kari and Gatomon.   
  
Peeking over the row of bushes, he saw a jeep being driven by a Numemon, transporting two men. One with a microphone, the other with a camera.   
  
He followed them up the courtyard, keeping hidden behind the bushes. He stopped when he reached a wall. Looking over the hedges at the jeep, he saw that they had stopped at the same wall. The driver yelled, "These are the reporters you wanted, Master Myotismon!"   
  
Myotismon's voice answered,"Send them up!" A door appeared and the jeep drove through it.   
  
"Myotsimon!" Tai said, gritting his teeth. Looking at his digivice he saw there was now six lights together and one approaching them. "Good! he said,"They're all together!" Turning to Agumon he said," We're going after the boss!"   
  
Jumping out he ran to the wall, but was stopped when Demidevimon appeared.   
  
"Out of our way!" Tai yelled.   
  
Demidevimon lifted a glowing gem with his claw. "We used your friends digivice's energy to open the gate, but we zapped too much! Watch when I use the leftovers!"   
  
The light from the jewel encased his whole body. "Demidevimon, dgivolve to..Devimon!"   
  
  
Right below their feet Kari and Gatomon had reached the room with the captured Dgidestined. She saw that after they were separated, Mimi and Palmon had gotten captured too. All of their energy had been drained, she was a s limp as the others.   
  
"Oh no!" she cried. "Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., Patamon! You've got to wake up! My brother, he..he's in trouble! I don't know how, but he's right above us! Please.."   
  
Suddenly, her crest began to glow. A beam of light jumped out and hit everyone else's crest. Kari said her crest's name as light filled the room.   
  
Agumon slammed into Tai, causing them to fall back. He was bloody from the open wound on his arm. He had a black eye, and Sora's helmet was missing a strap.   
  
"Sorry, Tai," Agumon said," but I have no energy left!"   
  
"And now, the end!" Devimon said as he flew towards them with his arms ready for the kill.   
  
Suddenly, there was a great rumbling from the ground. Devimon stopped and hovered in the air as he said," What this?"   
  
Behind Tai, a cylinder of light burst from the ground. Six more appeared, three on each side. The light disappeared as they became balls of light. The balls floated over Tai's head and landed in the same position as when they were cylinders.   
  
Then the ball at the far right of Tai, blinked and popped. T.K. stood there. "Crest of hope!" he said.   
  
The ball to T.K's left popped. "Crest of Reliability!" Joe said.   
  
Then the ball to Joe's left popped. "Crest of Knowledge!" Izzy said.   
  
Next, the ball at the far left popped. "Crest of Light!" Kari said.   
  
Then the ball to her right popped," Crest of Sincerity!" Mimi said.   
  
Then the ball to Mimi's right popped and Sora said,"Crest of Love!"   
  
Last was the ball right in front of Tai. It popped and Matt appeared. "Crest of Friendship!"   
  
"No!" Devimon yelled," It can't be! All eight of you here at once! No!"   
  
"Get him!" Matt said.Each digimon except for Agumon jumped in and attacked Devimon.   
  
"No!" he screamed as he disappeared in a blast of light.   
  
"Tai!" Sora cried as she ran to where Joe and Izzy were lifting him to his feet.   
  
"Sora.." he said softly. "Here," he lifted her helmet of his head," You dropped this."   
  
"Thank you!" she said as she put it on.   
  
"Sora, I'm sorry about what I said before you were taken..:   
  
Sora smiled. "It's okay! I'm just glad I could see you again!"   
  
"Sora," Tai mumbled. "I..I..I.." "Just say it!" he thought. "Sora, I love you!"   
  
Sora through her arms around him. "Oh, Tai, I love you too!" she said as they began to kiss.   
  
Their friends were all clapping and Mimi was yelling," You did it, Tai!"   
  
"I hat to interupt,"Matt said," but what do we do now?"   
  
Tai reluctantly pulled himself away from Sora. "We end this once and for all! Myostismon,  
prepare to meet your match!" 


	5. Love and Dispair

PART 5: Love and Despair   
  
All across the city, Myotismon's army continued its reign of destruction. People were terrified. Their great army was no match for the army of darkness.   
  
The Kamiyas were extremely worried. Tai and Kari were out there somewhere. Mr. Kamiya was about to look for them, when they heard a knock at the door. Opening it he saw Matt and T.K.'s parents, the Takenouchis, the Izumis, the Tackikawas, and the Kidos.   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi half smiled. "All of our children are missing too, and for some reason, we all came here!"   
  
Mr. Kamiya mentioned them inside. "Let's turn on the T.V., maybe we can learn something."   
  
Mrs. Kamiya turned on the news. The newscaster was saying,"..and our reporter at the scene has managed to capture an interview with the one behind the assault on the city!"   
  
"Interesting choice of words, 'captured!'" the reporter thought as the camera man gave him  
the okay.   
  
The reporter began. "I am inside the castle that had appeared by the docks. The person  
behind me is the one responsible for the attack on the city. He calls himself..."   
  
"Myotsimon!" he said, stepping into camera view. "I am Myotsimon. I come from another world called the Dgiworld. This dimension is made from all the data from your world given form and life! That world, I was to rule it, but I was stopped time and again by Tai Kamiya and his accursed Digidestined!"   
  
  
Back at their house, the Kamiyas gasped. "What is he talking about?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.   
  
"Allow me to explain," Myostimon continued," They were brought to my world long ago, but time is different there. A year in my world is ten minuets here! These Digidestined, especially their leader Tai, whom I hate the most, have thwarted my plans to rule, but I will show them! The attacks on the city will continue and increase in ever increasing radii until the whole world is under assault! You cannot stop me! I can easily manipulate your technology! The only way to stop this is if the governments of the world give their power to me! Hope is truly lost!"   
  
  
Hope was not lost, but rather inside Myotismon's castle. Eight hopes, to be exact.   
  
"Tai, why are you up?" Sora asked as she approached him.   
  
"I couldn't sleep!"   
  
The Digidestined had found a rather large shack with a couple of rooms. Matt and Gabumon were first watch, and stood in the room by the front door, the rest were in the second room, and Tai and Sora where in the last room, separated by a door.   
  
"Tai," Sora said," You need some sleep! How are you supposed to lead us against Myotismon if you're sleepy?"   
  
"What about you? Why aren't you asleep?"   
  
"I'm supposed to relive Matt in a few minuets."   
  
Tai just nodded. "Sora, I think we need to talk about us."   
  
"What about us?"   
  
"Where is our relationship going? What do we do after we beat Myotismon?"   
  
"Izzy said that we'll all return to the Digiworld!"   
  
"That's my point! How should we act with the others?"   
  
"I don't know! Maybe we should practice kissing!"   
  
"Huh?!"   
  
She touched her lips to his. "That wasn't bad!"   
  
Tai smiled. "Not bad yourself! Yawn!"   
  
"Tai, you need some sleep!" she said as she laid down.   
  
Tai reluctantly laid down next to her, and she placed her arm around his chest. Matt quietly opened the door to the others. Where was Sora? She's supposed to relive him.   
  
Looking in on the third room, he saw her sleeping Next to Tai. He smiled, closed the door and went back to look out.   
  
  
A few hours later, they all stood at the wall where they had defeated Demidevimon. "Okay  
guys," Tai said," digivolve!"   
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"   
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"   
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"   
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"   
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkumon!"   
  
"Palmon, digivolve to Togemon!"   
  
"Alright!" Tai said," Now, Birdramon and Kabuterimon, lift us up there!"   
  
They all clung to them as they hovered to the top of the tower.Myotismon was watching the reporter and the camera man about to go back on the air. He was going to give the city one more chance.   
  
"Okay," the reporter said," I'm still here live with Myotismon.."   
  
Out of the left wall, blasting through, were the Digidestined.   
  
"No!" Myotismon screamed.   
  
"Yeah!" Tai yelled," Get him!"   
  
"Nova Blast!"   
  
"Howling Blaster!"   
  
"Meteor Wing!"   
  
"Electroshocker!"   
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"   
  
"Needle Spray!"   
  
All attacks were dead on. Myotismon was covered by smoke, but when it cleared, he was still standing. Not even a scratch on him.   
  
"Crimson Lightning!" he yelled as he nailed the digimon. They all fell back from the force.   
  
"Digivolve again!" Matt yelled.   
  
"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!"   
  
"Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon!"   
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"   
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"   
  
"Ikkumon digivolve to Zudomon!"   
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"   
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"   
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"   
  
Myotismon yelled with delight," Come on, I'll take on all eight of you!"   
  
Each digimon punched, kicked, and stabbed but Myotismon shrugged each attack off.   
  
"Attack together!" Tai yelled.   
  
The digimon preformed their attacks and Myotismon used his Grisly Wing, but it was no use. He screamed in pain and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.   
  
Everyone cheered but the they heard his voice. "Fools! You have destroyed my body, so I will take one of yours!"   
  
The smoke condensed together and lunged for..Tai! He screamed in pain as he fell to the  
ground.   
  
"Tai!" Sora cried, running up to him.   
  
He stopped shaking and rose. With one quick motion he pushed Sora away! "No, I am not your leader, but I am Myotismon!" he said.   
  
"Oh no!" Kari cried," Myotismon has taken over Tai's body! If we don't get him out, Tai and Myotismon will fuse together...forever!" 


	6. True Hero

PART 6: TRUE HERO   
  
The reporter starred in disbelief. Covering his microphone he turned to the camera man. "Tell me you're getting this!"   
  
The camera man nodded. "And we're still live!"   
  
The reporter removed his hand. "For those of you just joining us, I am inside the castle that mysteriously appeared in the docks early this morning. I was talking with a being named Myotismon, when these kids and creatures appeared. They are whom Myotismon called the 'Digidestined!' There was a battle and Myotismon's body was destroyed. He then possessed the Digidestined leader, Tai!"   
  
Tai's body glared with hatred at the kids in front of him. "What can we do?" Sora asked, tears in her eyes.   
  
Matt shook his head. "There's nothing we can do! The only way to stop Myotismon is to hurt Tai!"   
  
Tai's body laughed. "Yes, Digidestined, you cannot stop me now! Crimson Lightning!"   
  
Bands of red shot from Tai's hands. The digimon were thrown back. They all struggled to get back up, but Myotismon struck again with Crimson Lightning.   
  
"Sorry," Weregarurumon said as they all de-digivolved, except for Metalgreymon, not that it did any good he still couldn't attack his best friend.   
  
Tai's body laughed long and deep. "I've won! I'VE WON! HAHAHAHA!"   
  
No one noticed that Tai's digivice began to activate. "What's this?" Myotismon asked as he  
looked at it.   
  
"I..I understand!" Metalgreymon said. His body began to glow, then he shrunk down to the size of the digivice. He then shot forward and entered it.   
  
The digivice glowed white hot as a bolt of light shot from it, towards the other kids, but mad a U-turn. It shot right at the Crest of Courage. Then the crest began to glow.   
  
"What just happ..." Myotismon began. Then Tai's body suddenly stiffened up.   
  
"It's Tai!" Kari said," his spirit of Courage is poisoning Myotismon!" The Crest of Courage started to glow even more. Then the Crest of Friendship glowed. Matt looked at his crest.  
  
"Huh?" he asked the crest. "What..Tai? No..No..Tai you can't ask me to do that! I won't!"   
  
Tai's crest glowed even brighter as did Matt's. "Okay, okay!" he said. Running over to a sword on the castle wall, he grabbed it. He then ran to Tai's frozen body. Lifting the sword up he said," Sora, forgive me!"   
  
Matt brought the sword back, and then lunged it into Tai's body! Myotismon screamed as Tai's body fell backwards, blood gushing from the wound on the stomach.   
  
Smoke flew out of Tai's mouth. "You have only delayed the inevitable!," it said," I will possess you now!"   
  
It lunged for Matt but was stopped by two sets of lights attacking it. Tai had his digivice in one hand and his crest in the other. Both were shooting light at the cloud.   
  
"No!" it screamed as the light destroyed it. After Myotismon was gone, Tai fell back to the ground.   
  
"Tai!" Sora screamed as she ran towards him. She knelt down and placed his head on her legs.  
  
"Thank you, Matt," he said softly. Placing his crest and digivice in one hand, he looked at his friends around him.   
  
"T.K." he said," your hope is a great fuel for all of us. Don't ever stop hoping, you remind us what we're fighting for!"   
  
"Kari," he said, turning to the crying girl next to T.K.," my little sister. You're energy and  
kindness gave us strength. Never forget them!"   
  
"Mimi, you have a great gift. You always say what's exactly on your mind and you just don't know how to lie. Your heart is pure, never lose that!"   
  
"Izzy, you're knowledge has help us many times, promise me you will never stop expanding it!"  
  
Izzy nodded, the tears falling from his face. "Joe, you may whine and complain, but no matter what happens, you're always there for everyone. Use your reliability and help all of them!"  
  
Looking up he smiled at the crying face. "Sora. My Sora, your love is what kept us all together. Without your love, I don't think I could have gone one. Thank you for loving me!"   
  
Turning to his left he stared Matt straight in the eyes. He nodded slightly. "Matt, you're the perfect choice! I entrust to you, my crest and digivice!"   
  
  
Matt tearfully shook his head. "I can't, Tai! I..I don't deserve it!"   
  
"You have to take them! You're in charge now!"   
  
Matt nodded and took them from Tai's hand.   
  
Tai smiled. "Good. I just want to tell you all that I'm proud of you. You have to be on your own now. Goodbye and don't forget me! Sora, I love you!" His eyes then closed and his head turned to the side.   
  
"Tai! Tai!" Sora cried, but she knew, everyone knew, that he was gone.   
  
Back at the Kamiya's, Mrs. Kamiya bad her sobbing face in her husbands arms. Mr. Kamiya was crying too, but a part of him was also proud. He was proud of his son.   
  
Back at the castle, the tower ceiling flew off and brick by brick the walls were being dismantled. The kids looked up to see the ceiling and wall being sucked up by a black hole. Looking around, they saw that every part of the castle except for the tower they were on was were being brought to the black hole. Then their digivices began to activate.   
  
Matt saw through his blurry eyes that everyone was being brought to it. Walking over to Sora he said softly, "Sora, we have to go."   
  
"No!" she cried, holding Tai's body close," No! I won't leave him!"   
  
Matt gave a final look at Tai and said," Goodbye, my friend." He began to float towards the portal.   
  
Yokomon had already gone through when Sora's digivice began to pull her up. "No!" she  
screamed," I don't want to go back!"   
  
She lost her grip, but grabbed on to Tai's hand with her own. She was being pulled towards the Digiworld, but was held back. She gave a final sob as she loosened her grip and let Tai go. After she entered the portal, it disappeared.   
  
The reporter walked over to Tai's body. He took off his jacket and covered Tai's body.   
  
Turning back to the camera, he said," What is a hero? A hero is someone who embodies the positive traits of a society. Every hero is different, but perhaps one thing every hero has in common is their extraordinary trait for self-sacrifice.   
  
For this boy-no,no this warrior cared for this planet, his friends, and the woman he loved so much, he died so they could live. He died for all of us. But what else would you expect, from a true hero!" 


End file.
